


Каникулы на озере Тахо

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Однажды Брэдли предлагает Колину провести уикенд на озере.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Каникулы на озере Тахо

од послеполуденным солнцем плавился асфальт, мимо с быстротой проносились одинаковые и довольно непривычные пейзажи: пески с чахлой, скудной растительностью, подгоняемые ветром перекати-поле, изредка встречающиеся домишки — правда, Джеймс обещал, что через пару часов начнутся леса. А пока Колин сидел боком к направлению движения, откинувшись спиной на дверцу и подставив её солнечным лучам. Пока никто не запрещал ему этого делать — даже внутренний голос. 

Он прищурил глаза — солнечные очки лежали где-то в сумке на заднем сидении — и, не глядя, лениво поигрывал с радиомагнитолой, перескакивая со станции на станцию, иногда комментируя получившиеся из обрывков программ или песен фразы, а иногда парадируя ведущих в своей изощрённой манере. И тогда Брэдли, сидевший за рулём, запрокидывал голову назад и громко смеялся. В такие моменты Колин с интересом разглядывал своего коллегу и парня, невольно любуясь тем, как с золотистыми и слегка отросшими волосам заигрывает встречный ветер. Колин улыбался про себя, нисколько не завидуя ветру, зная, что может и сам в любой момент запустить пальцы в любимую шевелюру. И такому счастью было сложно поверить.

Предложение погостить некоторое время в доме отца Брэдли застало Моргана врасплох. Он не мог даже предположить, что Джеймс действительно откажется от целой недели в компании родного отца, которого из-за съёмок и сопутствующих мероприятий он видел не так уж и часто. Но Брэдли прижал его тогда к кровати в гостиничном номере и серьёзно сообщил, что, вообще-то, в этот небольшой отпуск он рассчитывает на компанию двух своих самых любимых людей. И разве Колин мог после такого отказаться?

Отца Джеймса он уже встречал пару раз, когда родители Брэдли навещали сына во время съёмок в Пьерфоне. Это был весёлый, добрейшей души человек, который заботливо смотрел на своего мальчика и с интересом разглядывал Колина. Поэтому Морган всё же слегка волновался насчёт предстоящей недели. А с другой стороны, он после Сан-Диего был рад вырваться в какое-нибудь менее многолюдное место. Озеро Тахо было, в принципе, не так уж и далеко, а, по словам Брэдли, дом его отца располагался очень удобно. Примыкавший к лесному заповеднику, он находился всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы от живописного озёрного берега, а, если свернуть на боковую тропинку, можно через полчаса добраться до Тахо-Сити — небольшого городка, где, однако же, найдётся минимум необходимого. 

Подъезжая к неприметному среди деревьев двухэтажному коттеджу, Колин увидел отца Брэдли, который стоял на крыльце и размахивал им руками. Когда они остановились, Джеймс торопливо заглушил мотор, выскочил из машины и, широко раскинув руки, бросился в родительские объятия. Колин осторожно выбрался сам, попутно отметив, что на крыльце стоит собранная дорожная сумка. Он подошёл ближе и пожал руку мужчине, который, однако, сам притянул его, чтобы обнять. Слегка ошарашенный этим порывом, Морган не стал сопротивляться. Наконец, серьезно оглядев обоих, мистер Джеймс вздохнул:

— Парни, боюсь, мне придётся оставить вас двоих дня на три — срочный звонок. Но вы у меня мальчики взрослые, так что не пропадёте. — Мужчина подхватил стоящую рядом с ним сумку и направился к своему джипу. — Да, сын… будь, пожалуйста, на связи с матерью. И не шалите тут.

Последнюю фразу он произнёс с улыбкой и подмигнул им. Брэдли удивлённо проводил взглядом удаляющуюся машину и развернулся к Колину, вопросительно подняв бровь. Морган лишь пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Твой же отец», а затем не удержался от смеха, за что получил подзатыльник и с десяток поцелуев после.

Вечером, когда все немногочисленные вещи уже были распакованы, а найденная в холодильнике лазанья съедена прямо неразогретой — Колин ещё шутил, что они, действительно, как два маленьких мальчика, которые впервые остались дома одни, — вот тогда Брэдли и предложил порыбачить. Прямо сейчас. Колин не мог не удивиться, но, несмотря на его аргументы (уже темнеет; где им взять лодку и удочки; он не очень хочет есть рыбу, тем более завтра они всё равно поедут в город закупать продукты), Брэдли буквально силой потащил на улицу. 

Всё необходимое снаряжение, и даже надувная лодка, оказалось в небольшом сарае за домом. Брэдли же заявил, что сам бы не отказался от рыбы именно из этого озера, которую он, между прочим, не ловил уже лет сто. И вот теперь Колин сидел на носу лодки, вцепившись руками в борта и боясь раскачать её. До того как село солнце, Брэдли, успел поймать пару-другую рыбёшек, и теперь медленно грёб, кружась недалеко от берега и слегка посмеиваясь над нервозностью Колина. 

Морган возмущённо фыркал, но вскоре понял, что всё не так уж и плохо. Его уже не укачивало, на поверхности озера заблестели первые появившиеся звёзды, в округе стояла полная тишина, не считая доносившегося с песчаной косы стрекота насекомых. Брэдли сидел напротив, его волосы теперь подсвечивались серебристыми светом луны, а, в темноте видимое лишь частично, лицо притягивало к себе. Колин заворожено наблюдал за ним некоторое время, а затем подвинулся вперёд, чтобы ощутить теплоту улыбки Джеймса на своих губах. Когда, сначала неторопливый, глубокий поцелуй перерос в какое-то страстное столкновение, Морган не смог удержаться, чтобы не залезть на колени Брэдли, и тот, не ожидавший такого маневра, выронил оба весла, которые благополучно затерялись где-то в воде. И заметили это они, конечно же, далеко не сразу.

Колин всё-таки перевернул лодку, когда усиленно пытался грести руками. Прохладная вода поспособствовала тому, что оба немного остыли и придержали своё возбуждение — по крайней мере, до того как доберутся до дома. Вытащив кое-как лодку на берег, забросив по-быстрому удочки на крыльцо, а улов — в морозильную камеру, Колин и Брэдли поспешили сменить мокрую одежду.

То, что Джеймс затащит его в душ вместе с собой, было очевидно. Они уже успели соскучиться друг по другу. Под горячими струями воды было прекрасно, но ещё божественней для Колина было раствориться в крепких и таких нежных объятиях Брэдли. Морган сам обвился вокруг него, вцепившись в бицепсы, но долго не выдержал и стал спускаться ниже с поцелуями, пользуясь своим любимым способом завести Брэдли. Однако тот уже был и сам отлично готов, и в предвкушении удовольствия Колин не смог не облизнуться. Для начала он подул на головку, потом провёл кончиком языка по уздечке, а затем приступил к исполнению более глобального плана. Например, заглотить член Брэдли Джеймса на всю длину, но его безжалостного прервали на половине, нетерпеливо дёрнув вверх. Поцелуй был излишне пошлым и невероятно возбуждающим. О да, Колин хорошо знал, как любит Брэдли пробовать свой вкус с губ Моргана. Появление буквально из ниоткуда смазки, возможно, и должно было занять какую-то часть мыслительной деятельности Колина — но если бы она сейчас присутствовала! Морган коротко выдохнул, насаживаясь и слепо шаря руками по идеальному телу своего любовника. Вода заливала глаза и уши, а Колин лишь крепче обвил ногами талию Брэдли и стал подстраиваться под его темп. В момент, когда его накрыл оргазм, он желал лишь того, чтобы так было вечно. Брэдли кончил спустя ещё пару толчков, и оба удовлетворённо сползи на пол душевой кабинки. Слишком расслабленные и утомлённые, чтобы встать и закрутить кран. Вокруг уже поднялся пар от горячей воды — или это они так накалили атмосферу? 

По утрам, за мгновение до того как проснуться, Колин почти всегда ощущал странную негу. Возможно, подсознание и само сердце подсказывали ему, что сейчас будет что-то до невозможности приятное. Например, он приоткроет один глаз, а на него будет с нетерпением и одновременно с невыносимой нежностью смотреть пара голубых глаз или тут же услышит радостный выдох и ощутит на своём лице тепло чужих, но таких уже родных губ. А ещё бывало, если сразу же никто не обнаруживался, Колин с улыбкой поворачивал голову вправо, чтобы зарыться носом в светлые волосы, перекидывал руку и сам осторожно перемещался так, чтобы как можно крепче прижаться к тёплому телу. При этом он чуть отклонял голову и внимательно вглядывался в красивое, с правильными чертами, лицо. В такие моменты он всё ещё не мог поверить, что может вот так просто погладить Брэдли по щеке или провести пальцем по горбинке носа. 

Они были счастливы и никогда никуда не торопились. Это потом, возможно, нужно будет стремглав бежать на съёмочную площадку или ещё куда-нибудь — но только не спешить сейчас с пробуждением. Их совместным пробуждением. 

Однако сегодня — когда Колин осторожно приоткрыл глаз, а затем в удивлении оторвал от подушки голову и растеряно покрутил ею — нарушился весь привычный порядок вещей. Колин задумчиво приподнялся, сел, закутавшись в одеяло, зажмурился от ярко бьющего через окно солнца и грустно потёрся подбородком о своё плечо. Брэдли рядом с ним не было, а во всём доме, казалось, стояла полная тишина.  
Вначале Морган подумал, что тот мог оставить ему записку, однако на приметных местах ничего не обнаружилось. Попытка дозвониться до Джеймса тоже не увенчалась успехом.

Слегка перекусив найденной булкой и запив её соком, Колин решил прогуляться пешком до городка, примерное направление к которому ему ещё вчера указал Брэдли. Вдруг он ушёл туда, а вовсе не в лес, на растерзание диких животных, к примеру, или кто там водится здесь в это время года? Колин в волнении собрался и вышел на улицу.

Погода была необыкновенной: солнечно, но не слишком жарко — как раз чтобы не успеть вспотеть после получасовой ходьбы. Изредка налетал лёгкий ветерок, но тут же куда-то исчезал. Тропинка была удобной — протоптанная и вывела практически сразу же на улицы Тахо-Сити. 

Он оказался не совсем городом. Скорее уж, скоплением домиков, улиц, бульваров, шоссе, перекликающимся с природными участками, — это в одной части Тахо-Сити, и торговыми центрами с огромными парковками — в другой. А на ближайшем к дому Джеймсов конце города всё это невероятное разнообразие венчало огромное поле для гольфа. 

Колин лишь час побродил по просторным центральным улицам и, устав, решил вернуться обратно, надеясь, что к тому времени Брэдли уже будет дома. 

Однако Морган, видимо, где-то свернул не туда, потому что неожиданно оказался в небольшом, но милом на первый взгляд переулке. По одну сторону была каменная кладка задней стены большого супермаркета, а через узкую дорожку, где с трудом могли бы разъехаться даже велосипедисты, стоял кабачок, бросавший на тротуар широкую тень от своего тента, рядом с ним примостился магазинчик. Под надписью сверху, гласящей: «Комнатка сеньоры Санчос», была только дверь — никаких наружных витрин. Далее следовала лишь глухая стена, всё так же принадлежавшая супермаркету. 

Поначалу Колин подумал, что было бы неплохо зайти в первое заведение, поскольку в горле за время прогулки успело изрядно пересохнуть, но интерес ко всему загадочному потянул его к магазинчику. Пожав плечами и здраво рассудив, что в кабачок он зайдёт после, Морган прошёл мимо и направился к этой странной лавке. Возможно, там он просто сможет купить какие-нибудь сувениры.

Колин в задумчивости толкнул старую дверь с облупившейся зелёной краской и забавным витражом, изображавшим средневековую сцену: городская площадь в момент казни. Посередине стоял эшафот, но из толпы вокруг него лишь некоторые бросали взгляды в сторону несчастного, ибо на площадь въезжала повозка с шутами — даже палач сомневался в выборе между двумя «представлениями». 

Колин улыбнулся — он любил такие штуки. Может быть, с первого взгляда его чувство юмора и казалось окружающим по крайней мере странным, но затем, привыкнув, многие как раз за это начинали обожать его. Брэдли, так, вообще, постоянно всем твердил, что сначала Кол зацепил его именно этим своим качеством. Тогда Колин смущённо опускал голову и усмехался, а, если они были наедине, мог полезть к нему и со щекоткой. В качестве отмщения. Бывало, дело заканчивалось не самым игривым образом — благо, если рядом была любая горизонтальная поверхность.

Мелодичным звуком отозвался колокольчик над дверью, и вошедшего внутрь Колина сразу же окутала атмосфера затхлости, пропитанная запахом трав и витавшими в воздухе пылинками. Колин чихнул и решил осмотреться. «Комнатка сеньоры Санчос» соответствовала своему названию. Это было, действительно, небольшое помещение, с одной стороны заставленное стеллажами с ровными рядами книг, за которыми тем не менее исправно следили, судя по состоянию корешков, — но кто знает, что было внутри них. Колину тут же захотелось подержать их в руках: попробовать на ощупь, раскрыть и вдохнуть аромат мистики и старины, что, как ему представлялось, скрыт там. 

Морган уже протянул руку, чтобы достать один из фолиантов, когда из тёмного угла послышалось копошение. Внезапно, словно из ниоткуда, появилась пожилая мексиканка, которая бодро прошествовала мимо Колина в другой конец магазинчика, к полкам со всякими оберегами, гадальными картами и тому подобными штуками. 

Мексиканка зашла за кассу — видимо, она и была сеньора Санчос.

— Добрый день, молодой человек. — Женщина поправила свой передник и ласково ему улыбнулась. 

Свет, проникавший в помещение через витраж и узкие окна между полками, практически не освещал его. Сеньора Санчос, пока шла к кассе, успела включить несколько бра и теперь комнатка выглядела не более чем тривиальная лавка. Правда, запах трав продолжал окутывать всё вокруг и вводил Колина в состояние некоторого расслабления, что было очень кстати — актёр внешне, он не мог никак совладать с той бурей эмоций, что царила сейчас у него внутри.

— Вы что-то желаете приобрести? — снова заговорила мексиканка неожиданно звонким высоким голосом с лёгким акцентом. 

Она будто выдернула Колина из таинственного тумана — или, может быть, он просто это всё себе навыдумывал.

— Нет, спасибо, — отрицательно и, скорее, извиняясь покачал головой Колин. — Просто осматриваюсь.

— Понимаю, — грустно отозвалась женщина, не переставая всё же улыбаться. — Вы же один из туристов. У вас страшный акцент, какой-то европейский, и я не могу понять всё, что вы говорите. Но, благо, чтобы понять человека, мне достаточно его только увидеть, а разговор уже дело второе.

— Вы правы, я отдыхаю неподалёку с… другом. Мы здесь уже третий день, но сегодня утром он ушёл, не предупредив меня. Я подумал, что он может быть где-нибудь в городе. — Колин сам не знал, зачем он всё это рассказывает. 

— А телефон? — Мексиканка всё это время внимательно слушала и учтиво кивала. — Вы пробовали дозвониться до него? 

По печальному вздоху посетителя сеньора Санчос догадалась, что это не сработало.

— Хотите, я Вам погадаю? Помогу найти настоящую любовь? — с воодушевлением предложила мексиканка, а потом обеспокоенно добавила: — Что-то у вас очень грустные глаза.

Колин вежливо улыбнулся, а затем невольно задумался, прежде чем спросить:

— А разве существует она, настоящая любовь?

— Как же иначе-то? — хлопнула ладонью по прилавку женщина. — Нет ничего идеального, это да. Мы прожили с сеньором Санчос вот уж без малого тридцать два года. Ссорились, мирились, уходили и возвращались. При этом воспитали дочь-красавицу, и парнишка наш смышленый малый — учится сейчас в Чикаго. Бурная семейная жизнь, сами понимаете. Я его полюбила не сразу, а вот он приударял за мной с самой школы. Когда я взглянула на него по-новому, минуло уже два года брака — я была беременна Каталиной, а он каждый день устраивал мне какой-нибудь сюрприз. Постепенно я полюбила его, и сейчас, после всех прожитых лет, оглядываясь назад, я задаюсь вопросом: а не это ли настоящая любовь? Да, отвечаю я сама себе, но ведь не все же проходят различные испытания и при этом вполне счастливы. Тогда, может быть, каждая любовь настоящая, каждое чувство важно? А если человек любил в жизни не один раз, то, видимо, это значит, что он самый богатый человек на свете?

Сеньора Санчос умолкла и подмигнула Колину, который, слушая рассказ хозяйки лавки, неосознанно подошёл ближе и прислонился к углу прилавка. 

Морган вышел из магазинчика в ещё бóльших раздумьях, только вот теперь они практически не омрачали его душу. В руках он рассеяно крутил красочный пакетик, в котором лежал большой красивый ловец снов с сине-жёлтыми перьями, купленный лишь для того, чтобы не обидеть пожилую мексиканку. 

Колин уже почти дошёл до парковки супермаркета, когда вспомнил, что намеревался заскочить ещё и в тот кабачок. Можно было, конечно, зайти и просто купить что-нибудь в магазине, но ему очень уж любопытно было посмотреть на кабачок изнутри. Вдруг в том переулке всё такое… атмосферное. Морган развернулся и отправился в кафе, название у которого, кстати, отсутствовало. 

Внутри было так же сумрачно, как и в «Комнатке сеньоры Санчос». У ближайшей стены стояла пара деревянных круглых столиков, в глубине располагалась барная стойка, играла какая-та музыка. Если не считать старушки за одним из столов — тут Морган даже не стал удивляться: наверное, они были какой-то особенностью Тахо-Сити — и человека, сидящего за стойкой к нему спиной, больше посетителей не было. Как, впрочем, и бармена, хозяина или какого-либо обслуживающего персонала. 

Колин стал прикидывать, как ему позвать кого-нибудь, но тут фигура сидящего за стойкой мужчины показалась ему смутно знакомой. Красный свет, падавший откуда-то сверху, только подтвердил его догадки. Сомнений больше не было — это сидит Брэдли Джеймс. Колин глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, потом подошёл сзади, положил ему руку на плечо, сел рядом и, вложив в голос максимум безмятежности, поинтересовался: 

— Я думаю, ты не откажешься меня угостить? Что-то жутко хочется пить. 

— Колин! — от неожиданности подскочил на своём стуле Джеймс. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Кажется, я могу спросить то же самое и у тебя?.. 

Морган невозмутимо пожал плечами и взял бокал с пивом, который стоял перед Джеймсом. «Всё-таки этот засранец не даст мне умереть от жажды, скорее уж, пожертвует собой, или что, там, делают, когда по-настоящему любят?» От последних мыслей Колин был готов нервно рассмеяться — ну вот что за бред он себе представляет сейчас?

— Сделал несколько покупок. — Брэдли кивнул в сторону супермаркета снаружи. — Всё же у нас неприлично мало еды в холодильнике, а нам надо как-то выжить до приезда отца. 

Джеймс хотел было рассмеяться, но не сделал этого. Чёрт, наверное, Колин посмотрел на него уж слишком тоскливо.

— А я искал тебя. Предположил, что ты в городе, когда проснулся один. Ведь тебя не было ни в доме, ни на берегу. Записки тоже, кстати, не было, и твой телефон, кстати, отключен, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, холодно сообщил Морган.

Что вы, Колин совсем не хотел закатывать Брэдли истерику, но информацию о своих переживаниях он всё же хотел донести — и только. 

— Разрядился, что б его, — полез за мобильным Джеймс, но потом отложил его в сторону и взял Моргана за руку: — Кол, ты же не обижаешься?

Морган осторожно высвободил ладонь.

— Давай выйдем, ты уже оплатил счёт?

На улице Брэдли потеснил его ближе к стене тупика и, осмотревшись по сторонам, прижал к ней. К последовавшему далее поцелую Колин, зная методы своего парня, был готов. Он тут же ответил, немного постанывая из-за того, что Джеймс слишком страстно стал оглаживать его ягодицы. 

— Прости… Я такой идиот, — наконец оторвавшись от его губ, прошептал ему на ухо Брэдли, обжигая горячим дыханием, хотя на улице, казалось, и так было довольно жарко. 

— С этим ничего уже, видимо, не поделаешь, зато ты мой идиот, — усмехнулся Колин и слегка прикусил кожу на шее Джеймса. За что и был втянут в новый поцелуй.

Возвращались они по той же тропинке, молча. Они шли бок о бок, но почему-то заводить беседу никому не хотелось. По крайней мере Колину — ему было о чём подумать. Например, готов ли он прощать этому человеку рядом всё на свете?

Внезапно Джеймс схватил его за руку и потащил куда-то через деревья, ничего не объясняя. Меньше чем за минуту они вышли на пустынный берег. Это было не то место, где они рыбачили вчера, однако и здесь было прекрасно. Никаких туристов, яркое синее небо с редкими облачками, отражающееся в спокойной глади, шуршащая листва и небольшой пирс — даже, скорее, деревянная вымостка, которая не так уж и высоко возвышалась над водой.

— Может, посидим тут? — спросил Брэдли, имея в виду пирс, и выжидающе посмотрел на Колина. Тот махнул рукой, соглашаясь.

Сидеть вот так: совсем близко, опустив босые ноги в воду и зацепив одну свою ступню за чужую, подставляя лицо лёгкому ветерку и уютно молчать — всё это было необыкновенно… восхитительно приятно. Колин любовался профилем Брэдли и размышлял над словами сеньоры Санчос. Возможно, действительно стоит каждому чувству уделять пристальное внимание, а ещё он, кажется, начинал понимать, почему готов прощать Джеймсу абсолютно всё на свете.

— Брэдли, я люблю тебя…

Он не сказал это — скорее, еле прошептал. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Брэдли повернул к нему голову, улыбнулся и, нежно погладив по щеке, ответил:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Колин… Я тоже…


End file.
